Rules
The Skydom Wiki is meant to be a safe place for all fans and wiki editors of Rainimator to collaborate and communicate on information, but to achieve this, there are certain rules in place to make sure everything runs smoothly without conflict. The Fandom Community Guidelines are also enforced and dedicated on this wiki. Rules on the punishment of vandalism and other bad faith editing are here. Editing - Information and Source Only use and reference information from official sources, official announcements from the discord and twitter tweets are allowed. Rainimator's Lorebook definitely is a viable source. If you are in a dispute of content in a video, please settle it civilly in the comments and use screenshots as evidence, or ask a moderator or admin for help. Always assume good faith unless provable otherwise. Editing - Templates and Structure Since we are still in early development, please use the basic character infobox template for characters. Pages should include in their structure for characters: * Data (faction, species, alive, put in infobox), * Appearances (episodes), * Appearance ''(how they look),'' * Story (relative to the plot), * Abilities ''(strengths, powers, style, etc) This can be otherwise abbreviated as DAASA, and should be used in it's exact order. Trivia and notes can be put at the bottom (if notable enough). There shouldn't be a lack of, are an excessive amount of pictures. Any extra pictures are to be placed in a gallery at the very bottom of the page. Creation - ''Existence and Appearance A character does not have to have appeared in a video to have a page on this wiki. Any character teased or provided by official sources can and should have a page. Characters who were scrapped or are no longer canon should have a disclaimer on them. Creation - Relation to Minecraft Although Rainimator's series is based around a place named "Minecraftia" and uses rigs and locations almost directly derived from the game, anything that is present or factual in Minecraft is not 'canon in Mincraftia and any animation series unless it is directly referenced or makes an appearance. This is a wiki for Rainimator's world, not a wiki for Minecraft. Media - ''Fan Art '''Any sort of media or content not made by Rain Olaguer and about his productions is fanart. Fan Art can only be posted on official character or faction pages in the galleries, and designated as fanart, if and only if it is approved by a moderator or admin, or has been featured on the discord or Rain's twitter. Content - Alternate Universes and Timelines As of right now, we cannot support pages based around fan made content. We simply don't have the guidelines or staff to. However, it is completely okay to use your user page or blogs to make that sort of stuff (just don't abuse it). This may change if we get enough support and moderators. Content - Fan/Popular Theories As of right now, we cannot support pages based around fan made content. We simply don't have the guidelines or staff to. But some theories can have pages if they have very strong and notable evidence, or have very significant support from the community. The title/url of theories should start with Theory/ActualTheoryTitle, for example: https://skydom.fandom.com/wiki/theory/rain_naeus_conspiracy Category:Information Category:Meta Category:Important